


If something's wrong, you can count on me

by Penny4yourThoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anesthesia, Angst, Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Recovery, Somewhat based on own experiences, Surgery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: An injury from a mission a few days prior has been bothering the kid quite a bit, and now a surgery to fix it is needed. Luckily Tony and May are there to help and support him along the way when he gets nervous and scared and are there for him all the way through recovery.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Tell me is something wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually based on my own surgery story! It’s a lot easier to talk/ write from experience, so I’m using my own experiences to write this! I will change a few things here and there or add some scenes to fit the characters, but it will only be small things. _!! Medical procedures can differ from other countries, but this story is very closely based on my own experience and thus medical treatment, might still be a different from other procedures. !!_
> 
> Obviously Peter has a healing ability and would heal broken bones very quickly , but I didn’t (sadly). The bones in my foot took about 8 weeks to heal also because there was some form of osteoporosis ( _‘I have osteoporosis’ -Vine _sorry… ) but very mild though and only caused by disuse.  
>  I am very grateful for this :)__
> 
> _  
> _According to some research Peter would heal broken bones overnight, but that would be a little too quick for plot reasons so I’m slowing it down a bit._  
> _
> 
> __  
> _I’m also blaming the reason for his surgery on an injury where for me this luckily was not the case. _  
> Don’t worry though I am perfectly okay and have recovered completely!__  
>  Title from 'Two' by Sleeping at last

The kid had been walking with quite some difficulty ever since he injured his left leg on a mission a few days prior. A landing gone wrong according to both KAREN and FRIDAY. 

The young hero had somehow managed to break a few bones in his left foot and injured his calf muscle on top of it. Like most injuries, it healed pretty much overnight, but it appeared that it still somehow healed wrong.

At first the kid obviously kept insisting he was fine, but after at least 5 days of limping and continues spraining of his ankle on even the smallest of tasks, had the kid admitting he was actually hurting.

He did actually mention the pain in his foot to Tony for a change, but obviously neither expected it to still be bothering him right now.

At first Bruce, Tony, Peter and May had agreed on waiting for it to heal a bit more instead of taking big measures immediately like Tony had suggested, but now they all came to the conclusion that something was indeed wrong.

The idea of surgery however, especially one that big, scared the boy. He had been injured many times before, felt different types of pain, but having to get surgery done on his leg was still different.

It was Bruce who had mentioned a possible need for surgery after three days of seeing the kid in pain, which even then had actually really shook the kid. 

His face had significantly paled when the doctor started explaining what they might be facing and the poor kid hadn’t been completely calm for the days after.

Yesterday Peter, May and Tony had visited the Medbay and listened to Bruce and Helen Cho they he explained what they were going to do.

“We’re gonna do a MRI and CT-scan on your leg to get a closer look at what's causing the issues and thus so we can have a better idea of what we are looking at. When we've reviewed the images with the orthopaedist we will decide what we’re going to do next. Because of your enhancements we will speed things up and talk about the results the next day to see if anything is needed to be done”

“L-like the surgery?” Peter stammered

“Yes Peter, surgery might be needed.” Bruce smiled regretful in an attempt to be reassuring

Tony noticed the kid's reluctance “You don’t have to be worry about a thing bud. We will have the best doctors working on you. _If _anything is needed of course” Tony reassured and rubbed a hand over the kid's hunched back.__

____

___Peter looked down at his hands as Tony rubbed his back and May squeezed his smaller hand. On any other day he might have protested the comfort out of fear of looking weak, but right now all the love was welcome._ _ _

____

* * *

And so a day or two later they were back in the compound’s Medbay, ready to hear the news.

The kid’s hands were shaking and he drew them into fists when he noticed both May and Tony looking at it. Tony placed a warm and gentle over them in an attempt to reassure the boy.

Peter glanced up at Tony with wary eyes and quickly looked away again, staring at the white wall in front of him.

The MRI and CT-scan had already been quite stressful the day before, triggering some old memories and almost resulting in having to call it off.

* * *

“Okay Peter, the MRI will only take about 15 minutes. Since the machine is quite loud you are going to wear these earplugs and headphones. We will be able to talk to you and you can listen to music alright? We will just be next door.” The doctor preparing him for the MRI told him.

Tony stood next to the bed, looking down at Peter with a gentle smile and rubbed the kid’s shoulder as the the doctor explained the procedure. They had made an exception for the kid since he was very obviously nervous about the whole ordeal. So now Tony was allowed to walk with him towards the MRI scan and would also be staying in the room with the doctors observing him. They luckily had talked about possibly triggering his claustrophobia so the man was allowed to stay in case he needed to talk to the boy down from panicking.

Maybe ten minutes later the kid was laid down on the small table, the machine loudly starting up. Even from a distance Tony was able to see that Peter’s chest was moving up and down a bit quicker than normal.

Obviously the kid also had to stay as still as possible which only helped make the kid feel more uncomfortable.

____

“Peter?” The doctor called over the comms

“Y-yeah?” A quivering voice replied quickly as he rubbed his forehead.

“Are you ready to get started, sweetheart?” She asked softly.  
The kid lowered his hand, took a deep breath and nodded. Tony just watched on tensely.

Tony watched Peter closely with a protective eye for any sign of distress, but when he noticed Peter’s chest shaking and moving quicker he sat forward immediately.

The nurse noticed it as well and glanced over at Tony. “Mr. Stark-?” The nurse started 

“Let me talk to him. I might be able to help him calm down” Tony interrupted.

“I was just about to ask” The nurse smiled and got up from the chair in front of the microphone.

"Peter?"

"Mr. Stark?"

“Hey buddy” He said softly. He could now also hear the soft cries of fear coming from the boy.

Peter just mumbled out something inaudible...

“It's me bud. You’re okay. Everything is going to be okay, you don’t have to be scared alright? I’m right here with you. I can see you and I can hear you. You can hear me too right? Yeah that’s right” He reassured at the boy’s soft nod. “You can keep your eyes open and look at all the lights or keep them closed and imagine lying in your bed or being in the lab. There is no need to be scared. I’m going to be with you the entire time”

__

Peter nodded again and took a deep breath.

“I’m ready”

“Good job, buddy. I’m proud of you”

____

The doctors quickly got to work and started everything. Just as the bench started moving the kid called out again.

__

____

“Mr. Stark?” He gasped anxiously.

“Still here, Underoos”

He could see the kid relax at hearing his mentor's voice.

"Mr.Stark? Would um... W-would you mind just talking to me?" Peter asked timidly, his voice nearing a whisper

"Not at all, kid." He smiled and jumped into some old college stories. Those were the stories that always managed to put a smile on the kid's face, but he also realized that perhaps even just hearing the sound of his voice was enough to put the kid at ease. He remembered the kid telling him one time that his uncle used to read to him when he was little, the kid smiling at the memory. 

The boy laid still as he listened to Mr. Stark talk and luckily everything went without a hitch after that. The hug he received when everything was done made everything feel even more special and after all the scans that day, they crashed on the couch and watched a movie, during which the kid fell asleep not even ten minutes in. Cuddled up into his side, head resting on his collarbone and body lax.

Tony realised then that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the kid. The kid he considered his own at this point.  


* * *

“Good morning guys” Bruce greeted and shook their hands. A different doctor who they had seen maybe once before stepped in the room after him.

She was likely also one of the doctors who was going to perform the surgery, Peter realized. She indeed introduced herself as one of the orthopaedists annd quickly jumped onto walking through the results. “Hello everyone, I will be explaining the results today and what’s going to happen next.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“From what we saw on the scans, the bones in your foot didn’t necessarily heal wrong, but it’s not ideal either. The arch of your foot has lowered due to the fact that the muscles in your foot and around your foot have significantly weakened and stretched. This common deformity is also called a ‘pes plano valgus’ or ‘flat feet’. Your case however is already quite severe"

Peter swallowed at this "Normally the muscles keep the foot in the right position but yours don't do that anymore. Based on your age and of course what we've concluded from the scans we've put together a surgery plan.

__

____

__Bruce nodded and made eye contact with Peter “What we are going to do is cut through the bones- " Bruce said and gently grabbed Peter’s socked foot. "Right here-” He pointed to the outside of his foot where they were going to perform surgery.

__

____

The other doctor continued “What we will do is cut through here and place some bone in between there, to kind of twist your foot. There we will also place two screws to keep it in place. We will also make a few cuts in your calf muscles to stretch it out as it has shortened quite a bit. There is a possibility we might have to take the heel of your foot as well and move it a bit. There we will place a big screw if needed, but that depends on what we see once we're in there.”

__

____

Bruce looked at Peter with a smile “Because of your enhancements, recovery will be a lot quicker, but we obviously don’t always know what is going to happen. Knowing you however we have every right to believe you will be completely fine and up and running in no time” Bruce finished.

Peter was just staring blankly at his foot in shock. He was pale and seemingly lost in thought  
“When will this be done?” May asked at seeing her nephew's distress

__

____

“As soon as possible. We were thinking tomorrow morning at 8”

__

____

Peter inhaled sharply and quickly pulled his foot back.

__

____

Tony stroked a gentle hand over the kid's back and pushed his hair back, bending down to be at eye-level with the boy  
“Hey, tell me what you’re thinking buddy... What's going on in that head of yours?”

No response

May looked at her nephew in sympathy “It’s okay to feel a bit overwhelmed sweety, but you will be just fine I can promise you that. We will all be there to support you. Not just us but so will the doctors and I'm sure the rest of the team as well”

Peter bit his lip but didn’t respond. They talked a bit more about the procedure and filled in everything that was needed before stepping out of the room. Peter remaining silent the whole time

“May? Tony?” Peter said softly as he looked up at them. May kissed his forehead as she stood in front of him.

"What's gonna happen to Spider-Man?"

"We'll figure that ou when we get to that bud" Tony said

“I’m scared” Peter whispered.

__

____

Tony just quickly drew him into a firm hug as May continued to rub his back.

__

____

“You will be fine sweetheart” May whispered back.

__

____

__

“She's right buddy. We will be here with you every step of the way. You can be scared, mad , frustrated or sad I don’t care. Let it all happen. We will be here to support you” He placed a kiss on the kids head and looked over at May who was smiling knowingly at the pair.

__

____

__

“We are family Peter. You are not alone”

__


	2. It's okay if you can't find the words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of the surgery and Peter is nervous, but luckily he has May and Tony there with him to support him every step of the way. 
> 
> _Previously on: 'If something's wrong, you can count on me'_
> 
> _“I’m scared” he whispered._
> 
> _Tony quickly drew him into a firm hug as May continued to rub his back._
> 
> _“You will be fine sweetheart” May whispered._
> 
> _“She is right buddy. We will be here with you every step of the way. You can be scared, mad I don’t care. We will be here to support you” He placed a kiss on the kids head and looked over at May who was smiling._
> 
> _“We are family Peter. You’re not alone” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter! Like I've said in the previous chapter, this story is closely based on my own surgery experience so things may be different!
> 
> At the time of my surgery I was still 16 so one of my parents was allowed to come with me right until the surgery room. I had my dad with me on my way to the surgery and my mom would be there when I woke up. It was quite awkward in the beginning though since my dad doesn't talk much ...
> 
> Of course I watched horror surgery videos the day before _my actual surgery _and therefore was afraid I was going to wake up mid procedure and feel everything! Fortunately I was able to ask a lot of questions and therefore was able to calm down and accept what was happening. I'm also pretty sure fanfiction has actually helped me in more ways than one, since I had read quite a few stories including panic attacks so I knew how to keep my breathing calm and I wouldn't freak out and it made everything so much easier!__
> 
> I hope one day my stories will do the same :)
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think  
> 

The next morning they arrived about an hour early. The kid had been fidgeting around, not really talking and mostly just listening to his favourite music in order to keep calm and keep his mind distracted.

A nurse assigned them their room and handed the kid a hospital gown.  
He quickly changed into it, only to be surprised by the… coverage of said hospital gown. 

“Oh there’s a hole in the back!” Peter called out, quickly trying to cover himself, his face blushing a bright red. 

The only times he'd really been in the MedBay as a patient were after missions or patrols. And when he was there he was usually woke up wearing a set of pyjamas rather than a hospital gown.

“You didn’t know?” Tony smirked, laughing at the kid's reaction, Ma chuckling as well

“I mean, yeah kind of, but like not really? I thought it was maybe just in the movies” Peter blushed.

“Just be glad you are allowed to keep your Underoos on, Underoos” Tony laughed

Peter gaped at the comment, May also shaking her head at the well timed joke and trying to supress a loud laugh

Peter sat down on the hospital bed, immediately pulling the thin covers over his legs just as a nurse came walking in.  
She wore glasses and had a kind face. She smiled reassuringly at the kid sitting nervously in bed.

“Good morning, guys!” she said brightly. “I'll quickly go over the things you discussed yesterday and then we will get started. As you know both Doctor Helen Cho and Doctor Banner will go over the anestesia along with the anesthetist and keep an eye on your enhancements, while also helping if needed. When you’re ready we will go down and prepare you further, but first I will need to place these stickers on you so that we can keep track of your vitals at all times. ”

Grabbing the stickers from her lab coat, she then stuck two stickers with a metal tip on his chest at each side and one on his lower abdomen, just above the hip. Once the stickers were in place the kind woman continued the routine checkup, chatting away as she then checked his pulse, temperature and blood pressure “Well are you ready sweetheart? Who will accompany you until the operating room? Mom or dad? ” She asked, gesturing towards his guardians.

Since Peter was actually still a minor he was allowed to bring a parent with him, just like in regular hospitals. They would stay with him right until the operating room and someone would be there when he wakes up.

Peter stammered a bit at the new name aimed at Tony, awkwardly looking in between the man and the nurse. 

“She’s his aunt” Tony smiled a bit , not denying the fact that he had just been called the kid's ‘dad’ by the nurse.

“And well... Aunt May is basically my mom so…” Peter said, wringing his hands together. May smiled at the soft admission, her eyes getting a bit misty. She squeezed the younger boy's hand kindly. “But Mr. Stark will go with me to the operating room and May will be there in the recovery room” Peter continued. 

“Sounds like a plan. Well, shall we get going then?” The nurse said gesturing to the door. She handed him a painkiller he had to take already, which he took with a cup of water, thankful to have something in his shaking hands

Peter nodded while taking a deep breath. May walked closer towards the bed and caressed a gentle hand through Peter's curly hair and placed her other hand on the side of his face. She stared into his soft brown eyes “You’ll be okay, sweetie. You’re so brave” she whispered and kissed him on his nose and then his forehead. 

Peter nodded, his eyes turning a bit fearful. May noticed and quickly brought him into a hug, slowly rocking from side to side.

She released him after a moment and waved to him as they went out the door. The nurse was pushing the bed through the halls and Tony walked beside Peter, giving him an encouraging smile when he looked at the man. 

They got into the large elevators and Peter stared at his own reflection in the big mirror in front of him. His face was pale and eyes nervous. He averted his gaze from his own face and looked at Tony in the mirror, Tony smiled at him and ruffled his hair and then placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

"I look like a potato..." Peter mumbled.

"No! I think you look absolutely handsome" The nurse spoke up, Peter looking away nervously as he had not expectet her to have heard him.

The elevator doors opened a moment later, Peter’s breathing speeding up a little.

They soon made their way to the next room where he would be prepped for surgery, but before that they all had to get into the special hospital suits in order to continue, which in all honesty was quite the funny sight

Peter giggled softly at seeing Tony with a white hairnet and blue hospital suit covering his expensive designer clothes.

“What are you laughing at squirt? I’ll have you know I wear it well.” Tony laughed, pulling Peter’s own hairnet over his eyes, making the kid laugh loudly.

The nurse laughed at their interaction, shaking her head and pushing the bed to the next room, attaching the bed to the wall when they got there.

Peter and Tony talked for a bit before someone he assumed was the anesthetist walked in, introducing herself.

“Hi Peter, Mr. Stark, I’m Jen your anesthetist. How are you this morning?”

“A bit nervous…” Peter said hesitantly but honestly.

“That’s okay. Right now I’m only just gonna apply the monitors and insert the IV, it might hurt a bit. So what school do you go to Peter?” Jen asked, preparing the IV port.

“Midtown High” Peter replied quickly looking away from what she was doing, instead focussing on the comforting hand still resting on his shoulder.

“Oh, you must be very smart then” Jen smiled, quickly inserting the IV with expertise.

“Well… I mean-” Peter winced, squeezing the bed sheets.

“Yeah he is” Tony interrupted.

Jen quickly stuck the wires to his chest and went over his vitals while still making conversation. She placed a warm blanket over his legs when she noticed him shaking, out of fear really, but it was nice anyway. “Do you have any questions for me Peter?” Jen asked as she sat down on the chair next to his bed.

“Well-” Peter started. He had of course, very smartly, been watching horror surgery stories the night before so now he had some doubts. Better get it out of the way, right? “Is it possible, to like… Wake up during the surgery?” Peter asked nervously

“No, dear. Someone will be watching your vitals closely at all times, so if there _would _be any sign of pain or discomfort we would be able to see and give you more anesthesia.”__

____“Okay… That’s- that’s good to know” Peter breathed, slumping down further on the bed. It now felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, knowing he'd be okay._ _ _ _

__

__A minute later the doctors who would be performing the surgery, along with Helen Cho walked in and introduced themselves._ _

__

__“So Peter, what leg are we working on? ” The male surgeon he recongnized as one of the orthopedists, asked._ _

_'What the hell?'_

_“Wh- Wait what? My left leg right?” Peter stammered, raising his eyebrows._

__“Yes, that’s right we were just checking” The doctor said, getting out a marker and drawing an arrow on his leg, making Peter frown a bit._ Tony also looking at the doctor with a disapproving stare. _

__“So, you ready?” The orthopedist who had told him about the surgery asked._ _

__Peter’s eyes widened a bit, his gaze shooting towards Tony, who just gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder._ _

_'Better get it over with'_ Peter thought.

__He nodded._ _

__One of the nurses then unhooked his bed from the wall and walked out of the door. Peter reached out a shaking hand which Tony grabbed onto._ _

__The operating room was spacious and there was a lot of equipment already laid out. Doctors were bustling around and the nurse who was moving him moved the bed next to the operating table stood in the middle of the room._ _

__Peter looked around nervously. He could see the small trianing from the small windows and tried to figure out where exactly in the compound he was right now from the view alone._ _

__“You can lay down on the table” The nurse with dark hair and tanned skin smiled, gesturing to the table._ _

__Peter hesitated, a bit shocked at the fact he had to lay himself down on the very table he would be operated on._ _

__He laid down, fixing his hospital gown awkwardly. He looked around at all the equipment, the monitors on the white wall opposite of him and the doctors bustling around in the room. Another nurse walked around the room and reached for the arm without the IV. He obediently gave it and she strapped it to the table. She must have noticed his startled look as she quickly jumped into an explanation._ _

__“This is just so your arms won’t flop” She smiled._ _

_'Oh yeah that is very comforting to know'_

__“What’s that? Is that the anestesia?” Peter asked the doctor coming closer with an oxygen mask. He figured it was better if he just asked all the questions that popped up in his head rather than to sit with them. This way he still had some control over the situation_ _

__“No this is just oxygen” She explained_ _

__Peter shifted uncomfortably on the table, glancing over towards Tony, who was still silently standing next to him._ _

__Tony smiled kindly at him gently rubbed his arm. “You’re gonna be okay, kiddo” he whispered._ _

__“We’re ready to get started Peter." Someone spoke up "Now, why don't you think of something nice, a nice beach or favorite memory…” one of the nurses said attaching a syringe to his IV port.  
Peter shot his eyes toward Tony again who nodded, before moving them towards the ceiling._ _

__Tony moved his hand to rest on top of Peter’s head, keeping it there to let him know he was there._ _

__Peter all of a sudden felt very heavy. Like his body was forcefully being pressed down on the table, his shoulders started to ache a little and he frowned, he opened his mouth but before he could say anything everything around him turned black._ _

__Tony stood beside him and watched as Peter frowned and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something before his eyes rather forcefully rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp._ _

__The mechanic stood there in shock, looking at his now unconscious kid._ _

__“Mr.Stark? We’re gonna get started so you’re gonna have to leave the room now. He’ll be okay” The surgeon said, bringing him out of the haze he was suddenly trapped in._ _

__Tony nodded and walked out of the room silently, on his way back to May._ _

__There was nothing they could do but wait…_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! What do you guys think? Should I continue this story? I do really enjoy being able to retell my story and I hope others do too! Next chapter, Peter high on anesthesia and morphine ( let me tell you... It was an experience) 
> 
> _Oh and yes I indeed was surprised by the hole in the back of the hospital gowns.... In a way I knew it was there, but at the same time didn't expect it so I was like "Oh my booty is exposed!" _Making my mom laugh haha__
> 
>   
> _I hope you have a nice weekend and take care of yourselves!_  
>  _Keep smiling and let's be happy about all the good things in life!_  
>  O Penny4yourThoughts  
> 


	3. If somethings wrong you can count on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the surgery... How will Peter wake up?
> 
> Previously on: 'If something's wrong, you can count on me'  
>  _“Mr.Stark? We’re gonna get started so you’re gonna have to leave the room now. He’ll be okay” The surgeon said._
> 
> _Tony nodded and walked out of the room silently, on his way back to May._
> 
> _There was nothing they could do but wait… ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! 
> 
> Please note that this story does feature vomiting! Waking up from the anesthesia was... quite the experience and I am basing this story around my own expierence and well as a little heads up, I ended up throwing up 9 times.... Yikes
> 
> I hope you'll still be able to enjoy!

The surgery ended up taking longer than expected.

It was supposed to only take two hours at most, that's what they had said, but it ended up taking at least 2 and a half hours.

The whole time Tony and May sat in the waiting room of the compound's Medbay. The doctors at the compound are all really skilled doctors and would surely do the very best, but it was still unnerving to have to wait. 

Normally small procedures would still be done at the Avengers tower, but since this was a bigger procedure it would happen at the compound, where he could also get the best physical therapy after the surgery.

Tony was just about to get his fifth disgusting tasting coffee of the day, when one of the nurses treating Peter walked in the room.

May stood up quickly from her chair and Tony hurried over as well. 

“The surgery is done and as far as we know went well-” the nurse said, eliciting a huge breath of relief from both Tony and May.

The nurse smiled before continuing. “You can now visit him in the recovery room, so if one of you will follow me?” the nurse said gesturing towards the door.

May wiped her hands on her jeans and straightened her clothes before walking over to the nurse. She smiled awkwardly at Tony, still not entirely sure how to act around the man.

“I’ll be waiting in the kid’s room May, don’t worry you’ll be fine” he smiled, hiding his own nerves. 

She nodded and stepped out of the room  
\-----

When Peter woke up, the first thing he did was… Throw up… 

He wasn’t even fully conscious and had yet to open his eyes, but the first thing he did register was that he gagged and someone shoved something in his face.

The next thing he became aware of were voices around him and something tickling his nose.  
He slapped a hand in his face, feeling something plastic there.

“Don’t touch that” A voice he didn’t recognize said to him, before ripping said thing out of his nose.

He suddenly felt an ache in his foot, almost sighing as he figured he must have injured himself on a missionor patrol.

"Peter..." A voice to his right said. It was then that it suddenly dawned on him that this wasn’t the usual waking up after a mission type of pain, but rather waking up from the surgery.

He became more and more aware as time passed and as he got used to the sounds happening around him. A stabbing pain in his heel suddenly grabbed his attention. They weren't going to do anything to his heel right?

“Peter, can you open your eyes for me please?” Someone said. “Peter, open your eyes”

He rolled his head on the pillow, slowly opening his eyes. 

Light filtered through his eyelashes and the room arond him came into focus. The white walls of the medbay reflecting the bright lights. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention “Hi, Peter. Look who's here” one of the nurses said. A very familiar face moved around the nurse who was walking towards him and a dopey smile immediately appeared on the kid's face at recognizing his aunt.

May was in a similar hospital suit as Tony had been in earlier and walked over to him quickly. She sat down on the chair next to him and grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

He attempted to greet her but he noticed that time was somehow moving different. In his head everything was fine, he was able to think and remember he had surgery, his thoughts flying around in their usual speed, but everything around him somehow moved very slowly. sluggishly. 

He felt sick as well, but most of all, the pain in his heel was unnerving. 

He smiled at May with a soft smile “Hi” he whispered.

“Hi sweetheart” she smiled back, caressing a hand through his hair.  
Peter gestured towards his foot, slowly trying to piece the words together to be able to form a sentence.

“My... My heel hurts…” he mumbled. “ My heel- They... It hurts” he said again.

“Hey shh, shh” May said softly. 

The same nurse from before walked over to check his vitals. “Hey Peter how are you feeling?” she asked after checking him. 

“Pretty sick” he answered weakly. It felt like one wrong movement would sent his already empty stomach into blowing chunks all over the pristine floors. “And my heel hurts”

“Oh the nausea is a side effect from both the anesthesia and morphine which is quite normal, but we can give you something for both the nausea and pain” 

Peter nodded his head, the words barely registering before softly dozing off again. May stayed at his side, watching the boy sleep. He always looked years younger when he was asleep, especially now in such a big hospital bed. Sometimes Peter would fall asleep on the couch either outstretched after a long day of school or comfortably tucked into her side. But everytime she would just take a moment to look at him. He usually would laugh it off when the kid noticed his aunt watching him. Her little boy was growing up so fast, time passing by in front of her very eyes 

It was easy to forget her boy was only 15 years old. He wasn’t even going to be 16 soon… 

It wasn’t long before he woke up again, managing to keep up a small conversation, before he got too tired again. A nurse eventually asked him if he wanted a popsicle when she noticed him shaking a bit. A little sugar would hopefully do him some good.

It wasn’t long before someone handed him a strawberry popsicle. May was still talking to him to fill the silence while Peter tried to figure out how to eat his snack with his drugged out brain.

It ended up being quite a hilarious situation… 

At first he was able to quietly suck on the popsicle without problem, but when he got it out of his mouth and then tried to bring it back to his mouth, he ended up just poking himself in the cheek twice before managing it.

May laughed softly at the encounter, ruffling his hair softly. 

She watched him as he continued to eat his popsicle in silence, noticing his eyes drooping again. She couldn't help but smile at how sleepy the kid was.

Then all of a sudden Peter’s eyes widened exponentially, but before she could even ask anything Peter quickly pulled the ice cream from his mouth of which a rather big part was missing.

Peter’s eyes locked on the lollipop, before moaning and glancing at May who was desperately trying to contain her laughter. 

He munched on the chunk in his mouth, while already looking like he was ready to pass out. He handed May the lollipop and laid down again.

\----

They ended up spending about an hour in the recovery room before they were headed back to Peter’s room. 

The walk back made him feel dizzy and a bit sick despite the medication he was given. He was happy to note that he was still able to turn on his side and curl his knees towards himself. A discovery he gratefully made use of/ 

May walked beside him, back towards the room. When they walked in Tony, who was sitting on a chair next to the window and quickly stood up to meet them.

He had a relieved smile on his face as he looked at Peter. It only faltered when he noticed how miserable Peter truly looked. He awkwardly stood to the side as they adjusted the bed and attached it to the wall. 

Peter smiled at seeing Tony, but didn’t make a move to get up. One of the nurses quickly went over his vitals and explained a few things again before leaving.

Tony waited a few seconds before bringing his attention back to the kid in the bed.  
He looked over the IV-bag attached to the kid’s hand and then placed a gentle hand on his head.

“How are you feeling buddy?” Tony whispered.

Peter remained quiet for a bit before answering, the room was still spinning “A bit sick… Feel like I might throw up…” he replied softly, before a grimace made its way onto his face.

Already expecting what was about to come he quickly helped Peter sit up. May noticed as well, having recognized the look on the kid's face all too well and held out a small disposable kidney dish.

She quickly managed to get it under the boy's chin before the kid threw up again. There wasn’t much to come up and pulled back after a few painful heaves. 

When it looked like he was done, May quickly wiped his mouth with a tissue before throwing everything away. Meanwhile Tony helped Peter lie back down again.

“How’s the pain?”

“Pretty bad still…” The kid replied miserably.

“Why don’t you try to sleep for a bit again, baby?” May softly suggested.

“Oh wait we got you something!” May quickly interrupted herself.  
She quickly walked over to the bags standing in the corner, just outside of Peter’s view and handed him a…

A stuffed Llama? 

Peter laughed at it and stroked it’s fur. “Oh he’s soft!” Peter said. Llama’s had been a running joke for a while now so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to both tease the kid and give him something to hold onto.

Around the thing’s neck was a small card and he was somewhat able to see what was on the card. 

_‘Get well soon, Peter! We are so proud of you <3’ _It said, signed by all the Avengers as well.__

__Peter smiled and hugged it close. Both Tony and May noticed his fluttering eyes and therefore decided to settle down on the chairs so the kid could rest up._ _

__He had quite the recovery ahead of him, but they were certain he was going to be absolutely fine._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think?
> 
> I feel like there is a theme happening when it comes to stuffed animals... Oh well! Hope you don't mind! I did actually get a pretty big llama plushie from my mom as it was indeed a running joke. Honestly it was so nice since it was big enough to kind of lay on, so I could sleep on my side comfortably! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, but let me know what you think! I would love to have some feedback.
> 
> Oh and yes... When I woke up, I threw up, slapped myself in the face and later on poked myself in the cheek multiple times before I was able to eat my pospicle and then a big chunk broke off so that was fun!
> 
> As always, keep smiling and let's be grateful for everything we do have!
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day back in the MedBay! How will this go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!
> 
> There's quite a lot of mention of vomiting so if you're sensitive to that I'm sorry, but for me the whole recovery thing wasn't pretty... I puked 9 times the first day. Yes I counted. 
> 
> I'm trying to keep it realistic, but it still might not be the same for everyone! I do hope you'll enjoy the chapter though! 
> 
> Thank you! <3

The first day back in the medbay was quiet. Almost serene. For the most part Peter was either sleeping or listening to music with his earbuds in. Tony and May were both doing something on their own as well, allowing Peter to get as much rest as he needed. For the first time in ages Tony actually got around to responding to the emails forwarded by Pepper within a reasonable time and May was quietly reading a book Peter had gotten her. 

Every now and then a nurse would come in and check the kid's vitals or check his leg for any sign of major swelling or inflammation, but really that was about it. 

From what they could tell Peter was still very tired and spaced out due to the anesthesia and morphine given to him. The nausea was also persisting despite the stuff he was given for it.

Said persisting nausea was also _very much_ confirmed by the fact that any movement could trigger his overly sensitive stomach, resulting in the kid throwing up quite a few times. They were at around 4 maybe five times now and it had only been a couple of hours since the surgery.

____

Both May and Tony looked up as they noticed movement coming from the hospital bed. The kid had been sleeping soundly for maybe an hour or so, but was now waking up again.

____

He turned around from where he was sleeping on his side facing awa from them and glanced towards May and Tony.

____

He was still very pale and a little slow, or just high really. They had already sent out texts to the kid’s friends and the Avengers updating them on how he was doing as everyone was waiting in anticipation. 

____

Peter glanced up at the Spider-Man balloon floating around in the corner and smirked a dopey smile.  
The other Avengers had got it for him and left the balloon in his room for when he returned. 

____

“How are you doing kid?” Tony asked softly 

____

Peter breathed a heavy sigh through his nose “Tired. Dizzy” he mumbled

____

“How’s the leg?” May asked gently and put her book down.

____

Peter followed her movements “Still painful” Peter answered honestly as he carefully propped himself up. The movement apparently already being enough to set off his sensitive stomach.

____

Both May and Tony noticed the grimace in time and were quickly able to grab another disposable kidney dish and shove it under the kid’s chin.

____

Peter closed his eyes tiredly, painfully heaving once before puking up some watery bile. May held the kidney dish under the kid’s chin as Peter took some careful breaths to compose himself. She rubbed his back soothingly, looking at him a bit sadly, while still continuously whispering reassurances. 

____

Tony walked over with a tissue and wiped the boy’s mouth. Normally the teen would probably be too embarrassed at such a gesture but he was too out of it to really care right now and the attention was kind of nice too.

____

Peter eased himself back into the pillows, sighing miserably. He pressed the morphine pump again and made himself comfortable. A notification popped up on his phone laying next to his pillow and he tried to look at it, but his eyes wouldn’t focus. He held out his phone to Tony. “What does it say? My eyes... Are annoying”

Tony leaned forward and grabbed the kid’s cracked phone “Rhodey is asking how you’re doing” Tony answered and held out the kid's phone. 

____

“Hmm." Peter mummbled. "Can you maybe type for me? I can’t really focus on the screen” Peter sighed tiredly.

____

“Sure bud, let’s hear it”

____

“Hey Mr. Rhodey… -” Tony started typing… “Mr.Tony is typing this. Um, I believe the surgery went... well…-” Peter trailed off, slumping down in the bed.

____

Tony looked up at the silence coming from the boy and had to suppress a laugh at seeing the kid passed out again. He probably wasn’t asleep yet, but apparently talking was still a bit too exhausting at the moment.

____

Tony quickly finished the text to Rhodey  
Peter: { _Hey Mr. Rhodey. Mr. Tony - ( hi honeybear - is typing this) I believe the surgery went well...}_ {Well and he’s asleep again. Sorry sour patch } 

__Tony smirked as he sent out the message, watching Peter slumped down in bed._ _

_  
_\---  
The rest of the day remained very much the same, it was now around dinner time and Peter was sat up in bed. Still a little bleary eyed from exhaustion and painkillers._  
_

____

__Earlier that day however he had, according to May, tried to avoid the physiotherapist by pretending to be asleep. The kid had in fact been dozing all day, but when he had heard the door of his room open he decided to keep his eyes closed._ _

____

__He listened to the woman as she shortly talked to May about getting out of bed, walk around with crutches and maybe even try to walk the stairs._ _

____

_‘Walk up the stairs?!’ _Peter thought. _‘was she crazy? He could barely sit up without puking’ _______ _ _“Aw. We’ll just let him sleep for now. I’ll be back later” The woman he now knew to be named Edith nearly cooed. ____

______As soon as he heard the door close Peter slowly opened his eyes, seeing his aunt sitting next to the bed. She looked up at seeing his movement_ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh hey baby. How are you feeling? Tony is just getting coffee”

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______Peter nodded “I wasn’t sleeping… But I’m okay I think, bit tired still”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______“Oh but that’s pretty normal. Also, were you trying to hide from the physiotherapist?” May said with a smirk_ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______“Well… Maybe… I don’t want to get out of the bed yet” Peter giggled_ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______May shook her head “That’s understandable.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______Just as promised the physiotherapist did return later that day. Peter was sat up in bed luckily a little more aware at the moment after all the laing around._ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______“Hi Peter, I’m Edith”, she introduced herself kindly “Well they did quite a lot didn’t they?”._ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______Peter looked at her confused. Come to think of it, someone had yet to tell him what had happened and what the doctors had done that morning. The only thing he knew was that his heel was hurting the moment he had woken up. The idea of the surgeons orthopedist digging around and messing with his foot was more upsetting all of a sudden._ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

_____ _

____

______... They had talked about doing something to his heel and talked about the possible consequences of that particular part._ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

If they _did_ end up treating his heel there was a significant chance of losing quite a bit of motion in his left foot. Which then of course would affect his daily life, but more importantly him being Spider-Man. 

________Edith just kept smiling “Yeah they did three things…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Three things...?'_

Peter fell silent at that, the realisation sinking in with such a strong sense of doom. Everyone looked at him as the kid’s eyes became a bit vacant.

Ton lookeed in between

________“I uh- I don’t feel so good” he wavered out before promptly gagging and throwing up all over himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wow!" Tony cried out

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Oh god” May exclaimed as she tried to shove the banister under his chin in time, but not being able to catch all of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Peter looked down at the mess he made of himself miserably, his hospital gown now ruined. The nurse quickly walked back in with a new hospital gown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“I brought some pj’s” Tony suggested awkwardly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“I think a hospital gown would be better with the IV” the young nurse smiled helping Peter along with Edith and May into a clean gown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Edith loosened the knots in the back and May pulled it down while the nurse maneuvered his arm with the IV out of the sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Well, this certainly is a first for me” Edith laughed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Tony handed May a washcloth and the kid's aunt cleaned gently Peter's chest and face. Peter who was still shocked by what happened just let it happen, not really processing much of it anymore. May grabbed the folded hospital gown and guided it over his head tying the sleeve at his side so they wouldn’t have to disturb the IV in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Alright Peter. How about you just rest for today and perhaps i’ll return tomorrow? ” Edith concluded_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“That would be nice” Peter replied timidly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Then we will do that. Get well soon!” Edith said and made her way out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_Peter shook his head at the memory now a few hours later he was looking through the extensive menu the MedBay had to offer, eventually settling on some veggies and a bowl of cucumber. He didn’t really look excited to be eating anything since he had been throwing up pretty much all… They had already tried giving him a coke, hoping it would help settle his stomach a little._  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________A little over fifteen minutes later a new nurse walked in with the food and placed it on the little tray on the kid’s bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Tony thanked the staff, receiving his own dinner as well and sitting down at the small table next to the kid’s bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Peter was staring at the plate reluctantly, and carefully took a small bite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“How is it?” Tony asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“It’s really good… But I don’t have much of an appetite right now…” Peter mumbled, and pushed the plate away. He reached over and started nibbling on the cucumber slices instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________They continued filling up the silence with small talk while eating dinner. Peter had now pushed away the cucumbers as well and slumped down in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Tony handed the kid his phone so he could watch some videos while he and May continued talking softly. Both his and May’s head shot up when Peter handed him his phone back urgently and started gesturing towards the small cabinet with the kidney dishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Tony grabbed his phone as he got up and May jumped up as well grabbing one of the basins and handing it to Tony just in time as Peter leaned forward, gagged, and puked up his attempt at eating the cucumbers earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Oh god that’s so gross” Peter groaned at seeing his resurfaced dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“It’s okay sweetheart. This is usually how it goes with you. You’ll be a lot better tomorrow.” May reassured the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________She took the basin from back Tony and threw it out and washed her hands so she could comfort their kid. She pulled up the blankets on his bed and ruffled his hair and kissed him on his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Not long after Peter was back to sleeping again with the lights dimmed while Tony and May watched on a bit sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“When he gets sick, he gets sick for real doesn’t he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“He does…” May sighed. “Fortunately for him, or unfortunately really, he’s usually only really sick for like a day or so. Once he starts throwing up his stomach usually stays upset for the rest of the day, but after a good nights sleep he is usually able to eat again the next day. Little bits, but still”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Poor kid”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Yeah…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“I heard he tried to avoid a physiotherapist today”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Oh yes” May laughed. “He’s been snoozing all day, but pretended to be asleep when she walked in. She wanted to see if he was able to get out of bed and maybe walk around a bit, walk the stairs and whatever”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Isn’t that a little early? He’s supposed to be on bedrest for like at least a week”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Yeah well, they need to make sure he is able to move around when he gets sent home”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Makes sense”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________\----  
Later that night Peter tapped May on the shoulder who was reading a book next to him on the shoulder. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“May?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Yes sweetheart? I thought you were asleep already. It’s late”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Peter looked over at Tony who had fallen asleep in a chair. “I think I was asleep, but… I need to go to the bathroom”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Oh that’s alright. I’ll see if I can call one of the nurses”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“But like… On an actual toilet though. Not like…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“I get it dear” May said as she pressed the call button. Not much later a young nurse came in and they told her he needed the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Well we can see if we can bring you towards the bathroom down the hall. It has a toilet with enough space so you should be able to maneuver around. I’ll get a wheelchair ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________The nurse along with an older looking nurse returned with the wheelchair and helped him out of bed. At this time Tony had woken up as well and held a protective hand on the kid’s back as he climbed down from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“I’ll come with you” May said and Peter nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________They stepped out of the room and walked through the hallway towards the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“You can call one of us if there’s anything or if you’re ready to head back” The young nurse said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Will do”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Tony eventually decided to wait in the hallway with the nurse as May helped Peter. A few moments passed before an embarrassed looking Peter and laughing May walked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“What’s with the bag?” Tony laughed, seeing the bag in May’s hand which he believed was… Normally used to dispose of pads and stuff? Lady things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“He had to throw up, and there wasn’t anything around so we had to improvise” May smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Nobody’s done that before”The nurse laughed, honestly looking a bit shocked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Well it worked” May shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________They then went back to the room and helped an exhausted looking Peter back in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“First day is done sweety” May smiled, caressing a hand through his curls.”Now you just sleep and you’ll feel a lot better” She said fondly, her heart warming at Peter’s drooping eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“We’ll be here when you wake up, Underoos” Tony whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________May kissed the kid goodbye and pulled the covers over his small form.  
It had been a long and exhausting day… Time to head to bed themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________Both May and Tony got ready for bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Why don’t you take one of the rooms May? You’ve been up all day”Tony whispered. “I’ll stay with him tonight”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________May sighed “Promise you’re gonna sleep as well?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Promise. I’ll stay with him, he’s going to be fine and you deserve some rest. You worked really hard today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Thank you Tony… Take care of him alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“I will”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Okay… Goodnight Tony”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________“Night May”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa! Well what do you think? Too graphic? Sorry......  
> I'm editing tomorrow but I really wanted to get this chapter out! Let me know what your thoughts are, I would love to hear it!
> 
> This is still closely based on my own experiences and things might not always be accurate or the same for everyone so keep that in mind! Oh and yes... My mom had to help me go to the bathroom ( bless her) and I did end up puking. Again.  
> And since there was nothing around... My mom grabbed one of those bags. We laughed about it though. 
> 
> The texting thing also happened, my grandma texted me asking how I was doing but my eyes wouldn't focus so I asked my mom to type and I guess I just got too tired because I decided "mehh it's fine, I'm tired goodnight" and left my mom with my phone xD
> 
> Hope everyone is doink okay! Know that you are loved and I am always up for a chat!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day after the surgery. During the day Peter is feeling a lot better but in the middle of the night he wakes up to horrible pain. May and Tony have to be there for him to guide him through it.
> 
> My god I can't figure out cursive, let me fix that later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I went to see The last full measure earlier tonight ( Which I believe is still pretty late) and my god! It was amazing!
> 
> I also came up with an idea! When I was in the hospital I listened to a playlist I had compiled so I had something to listen to if I was unable to sleep. But I thought, Hey why not share it! So here is the link to my playlist, it's called detoxing, so if you want you can check it out! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4SB2lqdPCq7yYKKYXL3R1h?si=U4s7oCp6RSGqqpubax4Jkw
> 
> Oh btw TW for somewhat graphic descriptions of the surgery

The next morning Tony woke up not long before Peter did. May was already awake and bustling around, cleaning up a few things, grabbing a new shirt for the kid from Peter’s overnight bag.

“ Morning May” Tony mumbled, getting up from the bed, his back groaning in protest.

“Oh hey Tony, did I wake you up?” 

Tony rubbed a hand over his beard “No, no don’t worry about it. Uh what time is it?” 

“07:45 i n the morning. Breakfast will arrive at 8:00”

Funnily enough at the mention of ‘breakfast’ the _spider lump _on the bed started moving.__

May turned towards her nephew, a gentle smile appearing on her face at seeing the messy mop of curls atop of the kid’s head. Maybe still unknowing to Tony, he was in fact smiling very much the same. 

“Hi” He grumbled out. 

“Morning sweetheart” 

Peter carefully propped himself up, noticing that the dizziness and nausea had indeed subsided. 

“What do you want to have for breakfast dear?” May said as she handed him the extensive menu. 

Fifteen minutes later they were just enjoying their breakfast when Doctor Cho walked in. 

“Morning Peter. I see that you are feeling much better today aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, a lot actually” Peter sighed. 

“I’m happy to hear that. If you don’t mind we would like to do some X-rays to check if everything is okay, so when you’re ready I’m going to take you there” 

“Sure” 

Cho had come in the night before as well, telling May and Tony about the surgery while Peter was sleeping. 

Unknowing to them, he had woken up during their conversation, but to avoid conversation decided to stay quiet. 

They had indeed decided to operate on his heel… The retelling of the surgery was quite brutal and felt a little daunting for the future. 

They had actually dislodged his heel, moved it, and then put a giant screw in it… Yuck. But only the future could tell how this was going to end. 

Right now, Peter and Cho were walking through the halls on their way to get X-rays. Cho had fixed Peter up quite a few times already and they knew each other quite well by now. 

The people taking the X-ray were also really nice, making casual conversation as they made the scans. 

The rest of the day wasn’t anything special. Mainly just watching TV and chatting away. 

They had taken him off the morphine pump sometime in the afternoon as he hadn’t used it as much as they had expected. 

Rhodey was gonna visit later that night to see how the kid was doing, but that was all. 

And here they were, Peter listening intently to Rhodey as he told him some embarrassing college stories. 

“And so there we were, locked out of our room in our underwear. At three in the morning.” 

“How did you manage to get back in though?” Peter giggled. 

“I had to perform some Spider-Man moves myself” Tony laughed “I climbed through the window” 

“Yeah and let me stay outside for at least another 10 minutes” 

“I did not!” 

“Yes you did!” 

“Now why would I do that, Platypus?” 

“Because you’re an asshole” Rhodey laughed. 

They had ended up talking for at least another hour, before deciding to call it a night. This time May would stay with Peter. 

Since he still had to take some painkillers later that evening May and Peter were just watching a movie on Peter’s laptop. 

At around midnight a nurse walked in to give him his meds. She was also holding a syringe weirdly enough. 

“Hi Peter, how are you?” 

“I’m good thank you” 

“I have some painkillers for you tonight” The kind nurse said as she handed him the pills which he took with some water. 

“Now Peter, since you are still on bedrest and will be for at least a week you need to take these shots for at least 7 days to prevent thrombosis.” 

Peter stared at her in shock, shooting his eyes from the tiny syringe to May. 

“Are you okay with doing it?” She asked May. 

“Of course” May replied, she was a nurse after all. And perhaps she also realised that Peter would in no way be able to do it himself. 

The nurse instructed May how to give him the shot. Apparently it had to injected into his belly. 

Peter looked around nervously as May hiked up his shirt, she smiled at him in sympathy. The nurse showed them that she had to pinch the skin on his belly and then give him the shot. May then gave him the shot without hesitation. 

“Every night? For a week? “ Peter asked later that night, as they were finishing up the movie. 

“Yeah sorry baby” May responded as she helped him clean up and get ready for the night. 

“Man, that sucks” he sighed. 

May fluffed up the kid’s pillow and smirked at his dramatics. “You’ll be fine tough guy. Now are you ready to go to bed?” 

“Yeah I think so, I’m pretty tired” 

Turning down the lights May walked over to the bed next to Peter’s. “Good night, I larb you” she whispered as she kissed the kid's curly head 

Peter laughed at the inside joke and layed down on the bed. “I larb you too” 

\---------------- 

It was in the middle of the night when he woke up suddenly, with his leg screaming in pain. 

He gasped as he tried again to get comfortable, not sure whether or not to wake May. He whimpered when another hot wave of pain shot through his leg. 

He looked around panicked, not sure what to do next. He didn’t want to wake May, but at the same time he hoped she would hear him and comfort him. 

“Peter are you alright?” FRIDAY suddenly spoke up 

“No…” Peter whimpered 

Before she could ask any more questions May fortunately woke up. 

“Pete? Sweetie is that you?” It wasn’t the first time she had woken up in the middle of the night by Peter crying, so she woke up pretty quickly and was already getting out of bed. 

“May…” He cried 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong” She asked worriedly, already standing next to the bed as she caressed a hand through his sweaty curls. 

“My- M-My leg hurts. It’s hurts so bad!” 

“Hey shh. FRIDAY?” "Yes Ms. Parker? I have alerted the nurse" 

"Thank you" May mumbled, trying to comfort a crying Peter 

"A nurse is on the way. Due to protocol I have also alerted Mr.Stark and he is making his way over as well" 

"No…." Peter mumbled 

"Hey what's wrong honey?" May asked gently 

"I don't want him to… to see me like this" 

“Hey, hey none of that. He has seen you hurt before and he cares about you deeply. He wants to be there for you. He promised didn't he?” 

A new wave of pain shot through his leg, making him jump up and moan sadly, with tears streaming down his face. He gripped the thin bed sheets under his hands and writhed on the bed, kicking his good leg out and head rolling around the pillow. 

It was horrible to see the kid in so much pain. May looked on sadly as Peter let out a sob, heart breaking at not being able to do anything to help ease the pain. 

Even in the low light of the small bedside table the agony on his face was clear. The poor boy was exhausted and in pain making everything feel so much worse. 

The door suddenly opened revealing a bit older looking nurse. She had a small flashlight in her hand as she searched for the light switch. 

She turned on the soft yellow lights just as Tony, sleep ruffled hair and clothing, stumbled in. 

“Pete?” He asked frantically “Hi there Peter, FRIDAY told me that you weren’t feeling great”The kind nurse asked. She walked over to Peter pulling the blanket on his leg back, touching his toes and looking for any signs of swelling. 

“My-My leg. It hurts…” Peter sobbed. 

“Why is he in so much pain?!” Tony asked with a lace of anger. 

“Tony let the nurse do her job, being frantic is not going to help” May whispered to him. 

“Well honey, I’m gonna see if there is a doctor specialized in your surgery to check up on you, while I’m gonna look for something to help with the pain.” 

“Thank you…” Peter whimpered. 

“Hey, Pete” Tony whispered, catching the boy’s attention “Hey, shh… Calm down it’s okay…” He grabbed the kid's much smaller hand, and caressed a hand through his curls. 

Not that much later the nurse came back with some pain medication which Peter took immediately. 

He layed in bed, his face scrunching up every now and than, but there was nothing they could do but wait. 

The nurse wasn’t able to contact anyone so they had to wait for that as well. Now with the lights dimmed once again, Peter tried to sleep as the pain medication slowly started working. 

It was around four in the morning, Peter now finally dozing a little as the pain lessened. That, until the doctor walked in, throwing the lights above the bed on and making everyone wince. 

He checked the kid’s foot, confirming that it wasn’t that badly swollen before leaving not much later. 

“I wanna fire him” Tony grumbled 

“Tony…” May reproved. 

She averted her attention from him and focussed back on Peter who was laying on his side facing her, with his hands curled in a ball under his chin. She stroked the kid’s soft curls, taking in his relaxed features. 

Tony was sitting opposite of her, with the kid’s back facing him. He picked up the thin blanket and pulled it up higher, tucking it around his small frame. 

“He looks so small and… Young like this.” May sighed softly, her thumb caressing his cheeks. “It’s at moments like these that you remember how young he still is. I’m aware that he is still a kid and I want to protect him at every cost, but in moments when he is sleeping like this, or when he is sad, hyper, really excited about something… He- He looks every bit his age.” 

“It’s still so easy to forget though because he is quite mature for his age.” 

“He is” 

“You should go back to bed, May. It’s late…” Tony said softly. 

“You’re right. Are you going to bed as well?” 

“I think I might stay up a little longer. Make sure everything is okay” 

“Alright, Tony. Just don’t watch me sleep. That’s creepy” May laughed 

“I won’t I promise” Tony laughed as well, slumping down in the comfortable chair. 

And that is where he sat for at least an hour, making sure Peter was okay, before eventually falling asleep as well.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter! Don't worry though he is feeling better now!  
> What happened to him, also happened to me. I woke up in a lot of pain because pretty much all my medication had worn off. They tried to give me less, because I didn't seem to be in much pain, but ooooh boy was that a msitake.
> 
> I also noticed that I am referring to most nurses and doctors as female, but that is mainly because pretty much all my nurses were female. I do support all people of whatever gender, race, sexuality and so on, so please don't think I am _only _writing women instead of people of all genders. This is purely based on my own experiences.__
> 
> _  
> _That is all for now, go live your life, be you and enjoy living!_  
> _
> 
>   
> _Lots of love,_  
>  O Penny4yourThoughts  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's last day in the MedBay!
> 
> Please read end notes for important disclaimer :)

The next morning he woke up feeling groggy and absolutely bone tired, exhausted.

He looked around the room with bleary eyes, making eye contact with May who was just waking up as well. 

“Hey sweetie” May said softly. “How are you?”

“Better than last night, that’s for sure, but I’m uh… very tired.”

She smiled “Well that’s understandable.” The kid appeared to be still asleep, hair messy and eyes still half-lidded. 

He turned his head when he noticed May’s gaze looking at something on the other side of his bed. 

In the chair next to his bed was none other than Tony Stark, dead asleep with his head propped up on his hand. 

“Should we wake him?” Peter asked

“No… I guess we can let him sleep” 

Not long after that a nurse came in with their usual breakfast.

The door slightly slamming against the wall woke Tony up as well who looked around tiredly, his hand leaving a red print on his face.

“Good morning everyone! Oh you guys look tired, tough night?”

“You have no idea” Tony muttered sadly.

The nurse handed Tony his coffee with a smirk at seeing the billionaire so unkempt. And smiled again at the fluffy mess of hair on the kid’s head.

“You ordered me coffee?” Tony asked to no one in particular, when the nurse had left the room.

“Well yeah, someone has to be truly stupid not to realise that you only function when you’ve had your coffee Mr. Stark” Peter chipped happily 

“You little…” Tony trailed off at the glare he was getting from May.

“So kid-” Tony started “Let’s talk about living arrangements. I know the elevator and stuff in your apartment building is pretty much as shitty as my heart when I had the arc reactor, probably even shittier and that’s saying something… Anyway! May and I have already talked about it and we think it’s better for you to stay at the tower during your recovery.”

Peter nodded, taking a bite from his breakfast while looking at Tony.

“You still have a room here, obviously but that’s also a floor above the common room and knowing you, you wouldn’t want to stay cooped up in your room so we have placed a bed in the penthouse, just beside the couches-”

Peter’s eyebrow rose at this, slurping loudly on his tea.

Tony faltered a bit, staring at the kid before shaking himself out of it with a smile “This way you can still see everyone but you won’t have to take the stairs or elevator every time you want to sleep. You can also sleep there for a few nights until you’ve recovered enough to go back to your own room. Does… Does this all sound okay?”

“Uh- Uh yeah that be great!” Peter stammered after realizing they were waiting for his answer. 

Peter turned towards May “But-”

“I’ll be staying at the tower as well sweetheart”.

“Okay… I’d love to yeah” Peter smiled.

A few hours later a different physiotherapist from a few days earlier walked in. He was holding a wheelchair and stood in the doorway looking at Peter in the bed.

“Good morning Peter. How do you feel about getting out of bed and trying to come up the stairs?” 

Peter looked around at his parental figures before nodding in approval.

They helped him get out of bed and into the wheelchair. When he was seated they walked the small distance towards a pair of stairs leading to a different part of the med bay.

Peter looked at the stained glass window of the Med bay. It felt like both maybe ten minutes ago and a year ago that he’d taken a picture of it before he would go to his room and then go to surgery.

The physio stopped the wheelchair snapping him out of his thoughts and locked the wheels in front of the stairs, handing Peter the bright red crutches.

He slowly stood up from the chair, noticing that everyone was keeping their hands close in case he stumbled, the kind and gentle gesture making him smile. 

He placed the crutches on the ground, finding his balance and staggered towards the stairs.

“So Peter, as you probably know the crutches work so that you won’t have to put weight on your foot. In a few days you are allowed to use your foot a little bit, but for now we will just be focussing on the stairs. For walking up or down the stairs you will only be using one crutch, you can either hold it like this, or hand it to someone.” 

“Now what you will do is hold onto the railing, and use the crutch to support your leg and make that jump. You will place the crutch next to your good foot on the stairs and push yourself up so that you can hop onto the next step. When you’ve done that you will do the same again and again until you’re there. Give it a try”

Peter nodded and did as he was told. He figured it out pretty quickly and managed to walk the few steps until he reached the space where the stairs made a turn.

“Now, to get down from the stairs you can either sit down on the stairs and the lower yourself on the next step. Or you can use the crutch again. You place the crutch on the step below and bend your knee while holding onto the railing and make your way down without having to use your foot. Try it out”

And so he did. At first he tried the sitting down method, but soon found it a bit embarrassing and tried the other method. 

He sat down in the wheelchair again and the physio brought him back to his room, he stopped on the hallway, locking the chair again and walked around the chair to face Peter.

“So, now that you’re able to get around I will get someone to give you the papers to sign you out.” He smiled and then walked away. 

Peter frowned at the man as he was still sitting in the wheelchair in the hallway.

“Did… He just left”Peter laughed

“I’m gonna fire him” Peter heard Tony mutter “No you’re not.”May replied sharply.

May shook her head and helped Peter out of the chair again and back in bed.

“Oh uh Peter there was something we wanted to you talk about real quick” May said a bit hesitant. “We thought it might be easier for you if you’d take a shower while still being in the medbay since the bathroom here is a little more accessible”

“Not that any of my other bathrooms aren’t accessible…”

“ _Anyway! _The thing is, that you’re gonna need help with taking a shower for now, with the cast and everything but… ”__

____“We wanted to know who you were more comfortable with helping you, since you’re a growing boy…” Tony teased, causing Peter to blush he bright red._ _ _ _

__

__May sighed loudly “ I just wanted to say that I can imagine you being more comfortable with Tony helping you”_ _

__

__“Of course a nurse can help as well…” Tony muttered_ _

__

__“Uh no.. No that’s okay. Um Tony can help, yeah…”_ _

__

__“Of course I’d be happy to help as well baby, but since you’re a boy, I thought maybe, this was better” May explained._ _

__

__*“It’s okay, May. Tony can help me now, but I wouldn’t mind if you helped either… I mean this whole situation is out of my comfort zone so it’s better to just go with it right?”_ _

__

__“Right…”_ _

__

__It was odd how maybe just a few months ago, they weren’t even in the ‘hugging phase’ and now Tony was helping him clean up after throwing up on himself and he was even going to help him shower! He knew that he wasn’t able to shower by himself yet and especially if he was going to have to wear a bag over his leg, it would just be plain dangerous._ _

__

__'Oh well', he thought._ _

__

__A nurse came over not that much later handing them all the papers that were necessary to sign him out before Peter and Tony made their way over to the bathrooms._ _

__

__Peter wasn’t really looking at Tony and he fumbled with his hands._ _

__

__Tony noticed the boy’s awkwardness and sighed a little “Look buddy, I know this must be awful for you, but it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. And if you really don’t feel okay with it I can always get May, no problem.”_ _

__

__“No it’s okay Tony… It’s just... Awkward, but I know I can’t do it alone and that I need your help”_ _

__

__“Exactly. I only want to help. And kid? I just want you to know that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you okay? And if that’s cleaning you up after throwing up, dealing with injuries, or help you take a shower than so be it.”_ _

__

__Peter was quiet for a little bit, letting what the man had said sink in. “Thank you, Tony”_ _

__

__“Lucky for you, you can’t have your leg down for too long so the shower will only take like five minutes. It’s just so that you don’t have to go up or down the stairs or elevator when you’re back in the penthouse”_ _

__

__“I know Tony, but let’s just get it over with”_ _

__

__Tony moved the wheelchair next to the shower stool and locked the wheels in place._ _

__

“I’m gonna help you stand up on the count of three okay? Then you’re gonna sit down on the chair” He grabbed the kid under his armpits, bracing himself. “Okay one, two _three_

__

__

__

______He helped Peter shuffle and hop towards the chair on his good leg and lowered him until he was seated._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____“Alright arms up” Tony then tossed the sleep shirt aside and Peter curled in on himself at the cold. “Okay… So uhm. Can you try to stand up a little? Just hold on to my shoulders so that we can take off your pyjama pants.” Tony said nonchalantly_ _ _ _

__

____Peter sighed, but held onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony looked away and helped him remove the pyjama pants as well. Peter sat down and Tony stood up to grab the bag that was supposed to go over his leg._ _ _ _

__

____Tony then took off his own shoes and socks and rolled up his sleeves and moved over to the shower, turning it on. He kept his hand under the spray to test the temperature._ _ _ _

__

____“Is the temperature okay?” Tony asked holding the shower head over Peter’s shoulder._ _ _ _

__

____“Yup” Peter mumbled._ _ _ _

__

____He then handed Peter the shower head so he could warm up while Tony grabbed the shampoo bottles. Peter kept one hand in his lap at all times, but to avoid any further awkwardness Tony stood behind him as well and only focussed on his hair._ _ _ _

__

____He noticed however that he… Wasn’t actually feeling as embarrassed anymore. He trusted Tony and despite the situation being out of his comfort zone, he was glad it got to be Tony._ _ _ _

__

____They made quick work of getting his hair washed, neither one really saying anything much apart from some small talk. When it was time to rinse out his hair Tony gently stroked a hand through the kid’s hair making him start slowly slumping sideways in fatigue._ _ _ _

__

____Tony snickered “Don't fall asleep on me yet, kid”_ _ _ _

__

____A low “Mhm” was his only response._ _ _ _

__

____Tony turned off the shower and made quick work of getting the kid dried up and back in some sweatpants and a comfy sweater._ _ _ _

__

____When they were done they quickly went over the to elevator which was gonna take them to the penthouse._ _ _ _

__

____“So kid, how you feelin’ about finally leaving the medbay?”_ _ _ _

__

____“It’s nice” Peter mumbled, making the man smile._ _ _ _

__

____A few minutes later they arrived at the penthouse, May already there waiting for him._ _ _ _

__

____“There he is” She smiled “Oh, you look tired sweetheart”_ _ _ _

__

____“Yeah, didn’t expect a shower to take this much out of me” He mumbled tiredly, his eyes heavy._ _ _ _

__

____“Let’s get you back in bed bud” Tony said softly._ _ _ _

__

____They both helped him get in bed and gave him his painkillers. May stuffed a pillow under the kid’s leg while Tony also raised the end of the bed._ _ _ _

__

____“Alright, kid how about you just nap for now. We’ll be here. FRIDAY lights dimmed please”_ _ _ _

__

____“Okay” Peter mumbled tiredly_ _ _ _

__

____Slowly the blinds lowered over the large windows, the only light coming from a few lights in the room. Peter layed down and snuggled under the covers._ _ _ _

__

____“G’night”_ _ _ _

__

____“Night, Peter” Tony and May replied in unison._ _ _ _

__

____It wasn’t before long that the kid’s breathing evened out and his youthful face relaxed._ _ _ _

__

____“That shower really tired him out didn’t it?” May said softly from where she was reading a book on the couch._ _ _ _

__

____“It’s the anesthesia. It might take awhile before everything is out of his system”_ _ _ _

__

____“Even despite his metabolism?”_ _ _ _

__

____“Yup… We gave him stuff strong enough for his enhancements but they also gave him something to slow down his powers as you could say? This way the healing process can be monitored more and everything”_ _ _ _

__

____May nodded, never taking her eyes of the soft features of her nephew’s face.”Thank you Tony.”May said sincerely “I’m very glad Peter has you in his life”_ _ _ _

__

____Tony smiled “Well I’m happy to have him in my life as well. Both of you.And no need to thank me, you guys are family and family helps each other no matter what”_ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! What did you think? 
> 
> * !!! IMPORTANT:I had been debating for a long time whether or not I was going to keep the scene of Tony helping Peter in this chapter. I want to point out that I _do not _support nor write St*rker or any similair relationship. If you do want to read that, that's entirely up to you but then this story isn't for you. I wanted to be clear about this so that people wouldn't get the wrong ideas about this. Like I've mentioned before this story is purely based on my own surgery story and I am trying to keep it as real as possible, and well that includes the awkward and non pretty parts. When I was at the hospital I had to shower there as well since the bathroom there was a lot more accesable than the bathroom at home. I felt like that Peter would probably be more comfortable with Tony helping him as they are both guys, than he would have been with May. For me, for example I (She/her) felt more comfortable with my mom (also she/her) helping me and that's why I had Tony help Peter.__
> 
> _  
> _That's all I really had to say :) I just wanted to be clear on this before peope would get the wrong ideas. If you have any tips on how to perhaps change this or what your thoughts are feel free to let me know, but please do keep it nice. No one wants to be hated <3_  
> _  
> I wish you guys all the best and I hope you're having an awesome day!  
>  Remember that you have made it through all of your darkest days! You are so strong and loved  
> Lots of love,  
> O Penny4yourThoughts  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets to leave the Medbay and enjoys his afternoon as the team come to visit him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa
> 
> So haven't edited this much yet but it has been a while since I've updated this work and I really wanted to get a chapter out first :)  
>  _I do think I'll be rewriting this work soon, but I won't delete it so you'll still be able to find it._
> 
> _This is still my least popular multi chapter WIP so I can't promise there will be an update soon but who knows! ___
> 
> __Enjoy reading!_ _

The kid slept for at least a solid hour while May and Tony packed up the kid’s things and waited for him to wake up.

Eventually Peter started stirring and smiled up at May when he noticed her watching him “Hi” He whispered as he stretched out his back.

“Hey sweetie. Ready to head out?”

Peter nodded groggily and slowly sat up in bed. Both Tony and May had to suppress a laugh at the impressive bedhead the kid was sporting at the moment.

They helped him out of bed and stumble his way over to the wheelchair and helped him put on a comfortable hoodie. Normally he would protest the ‘coddling’, but with how he was feeling at the moment, the extra attention… Was kinda welcome. 

Some time later they were standing in the elevator, on their way towards the penthouse. “So some of the Avengers asked if they could visit when you were back at the penthouse. Do you think you’re up for that kid?” Tony asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

The others had been eagerly waiting for any type of news on the kid, constantly texting and asking how he was doing, but since the kid had been so tired and just overall sick because of the morphine and anesthesia, they had decided not to have any visitors until he was back at home. 

“Uh yeah. I think so. Not sure if I’ll be awake long enough though” Peter laughed.

“Only if you’re up for it” Tony reassured, pushing the wheelchair out of the elevator when they arrived “And I’m sure the others would understand, kid. They’ve been worried you know?”

Peter smiled at that. It was still strange to think that the world's mightiest heroes were also part of his… Chosen family one might say. “Yeah I think I’d like to see them. I’ve missed them” 

“But you’re gonna sleep again first, mister” May said somewhat sternly from behind them.

“Nooo” Peter whined. ( Despite the fact that they all knew he would probably be asleep again the second his head hit the pillow) 

They quickly got him settled on the bed tucked in the corner of the living room. “Do I really need this many pillows?” Peter asked with a laugh, throwing one of them at Tony, hitting the man square in the face when he turned around towards the kid.

“Oh you little shit” Tony laughed and threw the pillow back at the boy, Peter of course easily catching it. 

As expected, not long after they had gotten back in the penthouse Peter was visibly getting tired again. The pain meds he had taken earlier making him even more drowsy.

“I think I’m gonna nap again” Peter mumbled, his eyes already drooping

“Okay kiddo, great choice” Tony said.

“Sleep well, sweetheart” May whispered as she tugged the blankets over his small form, brushing the hair out of his face.

Tony softly asked FRIDAY to lower the blinds and the living room was soon filled with a comfortable silence and apart from some light peeking through, completely dark.

Peter slept for another hour or so while Tony and May quietly watched over him. 

“He looks so young like this. It’s so easy to forget how young he actually is because he tries so hard to be mature all the time and just…” May said softly, not taking her eyes off a sleeping Peter.

“He’s still just a kid.” Tony finished

“Exactly… And I can see it when he’s tired, or when some Spider-Man injury hurts more than he says it does, but he still tries to put on a brave face for me. But then sometimes he does allow himself to feel small and he’ll come to me in the middle of the night or something but I wish he’d do it more often.”

“I know” Tony sighed. “But now he will have to depend on others more so maybe after that he won’t be as afraid to ask for help”

“Maybe” May mumbled and got up from her chair to readjust the blanket again.

“I’ll uh- I’ll text the others to let them know they can visit as soon as he wakes up.”

“Yeah of course”

* * *

The first day out of the MedBay mainly just consisted of adjusting to the kid’s current circumstances. May had unpacked his bag while he had been sleeping and Tony went over preparing a schedule for when he had to take his painkillers.

Some time later after the kid had woken up, Steve texted to let them know he and the team were on their way to visit the kid.

Peter had visibly perked up at that from where he was playing with some new lego set on his bedside table. 

Ten minutes after the text the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of the others. The elevator doors opened and the team quickly walked out. 

A round of ‘Hey Peter! And hey kid’ went around the room as everyone settled on the couches. They even brought him a few gifts despite the fact that they had already given him some when he was still in the Medbay.

“So how are you feeling bud?” Steve asked

“Pretty good. I get very tired easily though, but other than that I’d say I’m doing good!”

“How did the surgery go?” Bruce asked next. 

“Well… I’d say pretty good, but from what they told me they uh- They did actually operate on my heel as well so yeah, that was a bummer” Peter shrugged

“Hey but you never know how it’ll go once you’re recovered” Sam reassured, trying to light the mood. 

Peter nodded and quickly shook the negative thoughts threatening to overtake from his mind. 

Both Tony and May then went over the details of the surgery while the others listened on. Afterwards they were just making small talk or discussing some of their recent missions.

Tony was currently trying to explain some complicated technology to a very confused Steve, Bruce sometimes having to jump in to explain, while May and Sam were sharing some of their experiences with work. Even Natasha was chatting and helping Peter build something with his legos. 

The moment was quite domestic… 

But after maybe two hours Peter was visibly getting tired again. Natasha noticed first when he would let her build more and more as he started slumping in bed.

Natasha smiled as Peter’s head slowly started drooping towards his shoulder and his eyes appeared to get heavier with the minute.

The others soon noticed too, smiling at the scene playing out before him as they slowly started gathering their stuff. 

Natasha carefully started to put the lego pieces aside, Peter not even protesting it.

“Alright buddy, I guess it’s time for us to head out huh?” Steve said with a smile and softly ruffled the kid’s hair. 

Peter smiled despite the fatigue but didn’t say anything about it, only really confirming how he was feeling. 

It was new and odd how the usually energetic, over-energetic from time to time, boy was now so easily tired out. 

“We’ll just be hanging around in the common room so just text us when you need some company, or get bored from Stark here” Sam teased, making Peter giggle tiredly. 

“Sleep well, маленький паук” Natasha said, already knowing the kid would probably be asleep the second they left the room.

The others also wished the boy goodnight, leaving shortly after. 

As expected the kid was soon asleep after the team had left. 

“It’s weird seeing him so still” Tony said looking down at Peter. 

“I know right” May chuckled. “Well I think I’m gonna take a quick shower if that’s alright with you? He’ll be asleep anyway, God knows that kid sleeps like a dead person”

“Yes of course! You can just use the shower in Peter’s room”

“Oh Peter’s room now?” May smirked, leaving Tony gaping a little.

“Yes of course. If he’s gonna be Spider-Man and help the team he needs a room at the tower” Tony scrambled to explain.

May just laughed as she shook her head and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya have it! 
> 
> I know not much happened and this is more of a in between chapter? If that makes sense?  
> But I really wanted to get something out and I didn't have much inspiration.
> 
> I mostly spent the first few days back home sleeping but I promise the next chapters won't just consist of that haha  
> My family came to visit pretty soon after I came home (Know that this was 2019 though so no Corona worries haha) but tey didn't stay long as I started to get really tired after maybe an hour or so, that's also why nothing much happened this chapter
> 
> Sorry :(
> 
> Well, I still hoped you enjoyed it somewhat :)
> 
> Lots of love and in case I don't upload in time, a merry christmas to you and your family! <3  
> I wish you all the best <3
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I am no medical doctor so this might be completely inaccurate, but I have based the medical stuff on what I remember from my surgery.  
> It might not even be possible to get flat feet after an injury, but let’s jus roll it for now.  
> More chapters are to come and I will most likely be changing stuff here and there if necessary.  
> For now though see this as a preview! Let me know what you think :3
> 
> (Do remember that English is not my first language and there might be mistakes)
> 
> Keep smiling, and be grateful for the little things in life!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> O Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
